


And Then There Were Two

by PastelPrinceling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Begging, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceling/pseuds/PastelPrinceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of filming for Ten Little Roosters, Michael finds Ryan still wandering around in costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Two

“Kinda glad I got offed first, I’ve got enough on my plate with Lazer Team too,” Michael sighed, stepping up to walk with Ryan through the halls.

“Oh yeah? I thought you’d be pissy having been killed first.” He picked up a mocking tone, his voice singsong, “First is the worst, second is the best, third is the one with the hairy chest~”

Michael coughed a laugh, looking up at Ryan, still in costume from his shooting on Ten Little Roosters, all dapper save for the kilt. It was just a towel they’d rigged to look like a kilt, but it was still a thing. He rolled his eyes.

“I am a little pissed I was first in and first out, but what can you do? I set a dramatic scene for you idiots to run around like chickens with your heads cut off in.” A smirk crossed his lips and with a high eyebrow he asked, “So, are YOU the killer, Ryan?”

Raising an eyebrow in return, Ryan stopped walking down the hallway long enough to turn towards Michael, smiling for him, “What would you say if I was?”

Michael’s eyes scanned him and he shrugged a shoulder, taking a few more steps forward. Ryan chuckled, a deep rumbling noise that always sent a shiver up the lad’s spine. A sound that made his mouth go dry, but also made him drool. He swallowed hard, smiling back up at the gent, a genuine smile.

“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. What are you gonna do about it? You choked and died.”

Ryan took the few steps forward to overtake Michael in their progress down the hallway, as if this was some kind of contest, or push of will to see who’d come out on top when their resolves crumbled.

A contemplative hum before a soft muttered, “Choking isn’t so bad.”

Stopping dead in his tracks, Ryan looked back at him, eyebrows high, a smirk on his lips. He licked over them, slow and deliberate as he did, eyeing Michel up and down as the boy had done to him earlier. He glanced around before he pulled him in, leaning him against the wall, voice quiet and hard, “You wanna put your money where your mouth is, Michael?” Fingers traced his lips, “Your pretty little mouth.”

One of his hands fisted in Ryan’s suit jacket, gripping the lapel tight in his hand, pulling him in close enough to feel his hot breath on his face. His other hand slowly trailed along the wall until his fingers found the supply closet. He turned the handle with a wicked grin and before anyone had seen them, or heard them, the both of them were in the closet with the door locked behind them.

Michael had Ryan pinned to the door, leaning up, hungry and eager for kisses and affection, the taste of him and the warmth of his mouth. He fit himself right up against Ryan, those broad shoulders and his thin hips and strong stomach, rubbing himself up his body. One of Ryan’s hands was in Michael’s hair, pulling on it a little so he could get to that sweet, sweet mouth, that mouth that silently begged for him. That begged for his tongue and his cock. Those thick lips were perfect wrapped around his dick, he knew from experience.

The sex in public places, where they could get caught at any minute, it got them both so hot. Knowing the door could be opened, or they could be walked in on, or that someone might hear them, it drove them both higher and higher with so little effort.

Michael licked over Ryan’s teeth, tracing his lips and his tongue, feeling his muscles and his palette, and Ryan did all the same, tasting one another til they couldn’t differentiate the two from one another. Michael’s hand took no time at all to find Ryan’s dick under his kilt, the fabric bunched up around his waist between them.

“Ryan, no underwear? Really?”

Ryan sneered, snapping his teeth playfully at his partner, “Don’t tell me you don’t love it.”

A soft whimper and Michael squeezed him, gentle at first, working him up from his half hard state, “You’re so fucking hot,” he breathed, whispering the words against his chest, a secret just for them.

Fingers tucked into Michael’s shorn curls, fluffing them up like fire. Ryan chuckled, a little breathless with Michael’s hand on him but he smiled, “Say that like you aren’t even hotter.”

Michael grinned up at him, “Bet your sweet ass.”

Ryan couldn’t keep the laugh quiet, a sudden jolt of brightness and happiness and humor. It’s a big part of what kept their relationship so strong. Their spontaneity, and the fact they always managed to laugh when they were together, regardless of what they were doing. Ryan’s hands settled on Michael’s shoulders and he took the hint, rolling his eyes, smiling up at his lover.

Settling on the hardwood floor on his knees wasn’t so bad, his hands wrapped around Ryan’s thighs, scouring thin lines with short nails across tender flesh. He was slow and steady, teasing even. He knew they had time, and he knew Ryan hated when he was so slow about it. He had patience, and he loved to execute it to get Michael squirming and whining too, so it was fair.

He kissed along those lines, chaste little pecks of the lips before he lapped at the red lines, not enough to bruise but enough to sting. Ryan held his kilt up for him, laughing internally about how ridiculous it was, Michael sucking him off and him holding his kilt up for him. He sighed softly when he started to suck on the sensitive crook where his leg met his pelvis. He could feel his hot breath on his balls, on the length of his dick. He shivered, muttering softly, “Michael please.”

Michael sighed against him deliberately and Ryan bit back a groan, “Michael,”

“Beg me, Ryan. Beg me to swallow down your cock.” He looked up with a devilish glint in his eye, “Beg me to throat fuck me. Do it.”

Ryan let his head fall back against the door, one hand fisting in his skirt, the other pressed flat to the wall. He tried to push his hips up into Michael more, but they were pushed back hard against the door again, “Beg me, Ryan.”

A shiver ran through him and his dick twitched, “Please, please, Jesus Christ, please Michael. Swallow my whole cock, take it all and let me fuck your throat, let me make you choke on it. You’re so hungry for it, let me, please.” Voice quivering, he put his hand back in Michael’s hair, shaking as it was, “I want it.”

Michael lapped at the head of his dick a little, tasting the salt of precum there, humming happily for it. He lapped a little more, and Ryan’s mouth ran ahead of him, “Michael Jones, nngh, quit being a goddamn tease and suck me off- Ugh!”

He wiggled and squirmed under him, impatient as ever. He licked over his lips, chest heaving. He felt like a child throwing a temper tantrum, begging always made him feel stupid. Like a damned spoiled brat.

Lips sealed around the head of his dick and his breath caught in his throat. Fingers tucked under his balls, cupping them in his palm, rubbing over them. Michael’s head dipped slowly, absolutely soaking his dick with saliva, drooling down it, so eager for him. He knew Ryan’s limit on begging and when too much would make him spiral and not want to continue, which was why he’d given in like he had.

Even while he was blowing him, he was slow and teasing about it, loving this almost as much as Ryan did, hard and straining in his own jeans. His eyes had long ago fluttered close to just enjoy the feeling of Ryan’s hot dick in his mouth. He swallowed down extra saliva and precum, the sensation drawing a little whine from Ryan when he did.

He bobbed his head faster, easing up into it, so he wouldn’t gag, and because he so loved to make Ryan squirm. Fingers teased along his balls, around the base of his dick, over his hips, along his abused thighs, and back over his asshole. They pressed against his tight hole, not looking to penetrate, but enough to push a pleasant zing through him.

It was enough for him to clamp a hand over his mouth, groaning loud behind it, it would have been even louder otherwise. Ryan’s back arched and he whimpered Michael’s name like it was his last salvation. His shoulders shook and Michael pulled off his cock with a pop, lips puffy and pink. He smiled up at his partner with a wicked grin.

Ryan looked down at him, then his hard, throbbing dick, panting hard, “Wh-why’d you stop? I’m so-so close Michael,”

Michael could see his pink tongue in his mouth, agape with his panting. He stood up, unbuttoning and pulling his pants and boxers down, letting them pool at his ankles. He stepped up, pulling his shirt up to hold it in his teeth for a second. Ryan rucked it up under his arms and pulled his kilt away from his wet, drooling dick. He understood what Michael was doing and he tilted the boy’s face up to look at his, watching his eyes for a moment.

Fingers traced Michael’s lips again, as he did earlier, “The prettiest little mouth, I swear.”

There was a flash of a tongue along the points of his digits before he pushed his fingers into Michael’s mouth. He let them in willingly, licking over them, slicking over them like he did that beautiful cock. Ryan pushed his fingers into his mouth, tracing the insides of his cheeks and along the prickly of his tongue. Fingertips found the back of Michael’s throat and his thumb rubbed tenderly over his lips.

“You’re so good, Michael, look at you. Not a single gag. Good boy.” The dark, lusty look in Ryan’s eyes was intoxicating. Michael’s dick twitched against Ryan’s, heat pressed together. He pulled his fingers back out, stringy and slick with saliva. Michael made a point to lick a thick line over his palm too before he let Ryan have him.

Long fingers wrapped around their dicks, pressing them tight, hot flesh in a wet palm. Michael’s breath hitched and his head fell against Ryan’s shoulder. Hips bucking up into grip, rutting up against Ryan’s hand and his cock. He groaned, letting his hands fist in Ryan’s lapels again, clothes too hot.

Someone walked by the door and Ryan squeezed a little harder for a few pumps until they passed, not a single regret in the sound of Michael’s muffled whining into his coat. So greedy and hungry for him, Michael’s hands left his coat and dragged his face down, kissing him hard and deep, sloppy and messy, but so good. One of Ryan’s hands sank fingers into his hair, tugging a little in just the way he knew he liked, and Michael’s wouldn’t stay still on him, over his cheeks, down his neck, through his hair, down his coat and over his hip, holding it still so he could fuck up into his hand with some leverage. 

It was so good, the two of them grinding and groaning together.

It was only a minute or two after that, Ryan’s pumps and twists of their dicks getting more frantic, his breathing erratic and sharp, more panting against Michael’s mouth than kissing him. The lad was in a similar state, curses and Ryan’s name the only thing his tongue knew anymore. Michael was the first to go, the coil in his gut snapping under the pressure and he spilled all over Ryan’s hand and down the both of their dicks.

The surge of heat and Michael’s name on his lips pushed Ryan a few pumps after, slick and sticky between them, kissing his partner deep, trying to drink him down or breathe the life from his lungs. Anything to have Michael with him forever.

They both shivered a little, trying to catch their breath, shaking and panting. It was Ryan who laughed first though, brushing chaste kisses along Michael’s lips. It was a bubble of laughter, a sparkle in his eye and Michael was lost too, two breathless fools giggling in a storage closet in their afterglow.

Whispered words from on high, drifting down to swirl around Michael’s fuck drunk head, “I love you.”

A content sigh, “You’re a sap.” Michael leaned up to kiss Ryan ever so gently, oh so tenderly, “I love you too.”

Three sharp knocks on the door before Jack’s voice from the other side, “We’re filming in five minutes, put your dicks away and go sync!”

Ryan looked back down at Michael against him and they lost it all over again, their snickering and laughing echoing out into the hallway.


End file.
